Worst 1st Date Ever Ted Dibiase Jr One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: one shot for ortoncenabournegirl. Hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters! OC/Ted Dibiase Jr.


Name: Addison Joy Korklan

Ring Name: Crystal Joy

Personality: nice, funny, creative, independent suborn but once she is in the ring she is evil mean and snake like.

Age: 23

Looks: dark brown almost raven like black hair that goes to her shoulders natural wavy 5"5 grayish blue eyes.

Family: Evan Bourne

Job: diva and interviewer

Friends: Randy Orton, John Cena, Alex Riley, Eve, Kofi Kingston, Justin Gabriel.

Crush: Ted Dibiase Jr

From: St. Louis, Missouri

Entrance Song: "Too Bad" By: Nickelback

I walked down the hallway with my brother to my locker room.

"You ready for tonight?" Evan asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I added. Tonight was my debut as a diva. I was always a backstage interviewer but tonight I was making my debut in the ring. We stopped in front of my locker room.

"I'll see you after the show. Good luck sis." He hugged me.

"Thanks. See you after the show." He left me and I went inside. I started to get ready. I changed into this: .com/imgres?q=christy+hemme+2010&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1027&bih=609&tbm=isch&tbnid=bVSskBXTRx6SCM:&imgrefurl=.com/viewimage/1055123&docid=-FUaiE88015_vM&imgurl=.&w=433&h=650&ei=1wE4T-bkBeWG0QGn-vniAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=453&vpy=238&dur=220&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=100&ty=150&sig=100402466370028585364&page=7&tbnh=127&tbnw=85&start=150&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:150

and started to go over my lines for tonight. Then it was time for me to start. I went down the ramp and started my in ring interview with Eve.

"I'm here with the #1 contender for the Diva's Championship...Eve." Eve waved to the crowd. "How's Zack Ryder?"

"He's at home resting. He's doing good." Eve answered.

"Are you ready to be one of the 1st divas in the elimination chamber?" I asked.

"I'm ready. I'm nervous but I'm ready. It's gonna be tough." Eve answered.

"Are you worried about the injuries that you might get?"

"Not at all." I was just about to ask another question when right on cue Natalya and Beth came out.

"How cute to see Eve and the little interviewer trying to look all girly and cute doing a cute little interview." Natalya said.

"So you can talk the talk but can you fight the fight?" Eve asked.

"What you getting at?" Beth asked.

"You and Natalya vs. me and Crystal. Later tonight." Eve answered. I looked scared. I have never wrestled before and this was how I was going to make my debut. After the promo, I ran backstage to change. I changed into this:.com/imgres?q=angelina+love&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1027&bih=609&tbm=isch&tbnid=zD-BY72XrU1chM:&imgrefurl=.com/roster/Wrestler-Roster/item/1599-angelina-love&docid=WG1so4xGiuYzbM&imgurl=.&w=433&h=649&ei=3QY4T_HDIKrc0QH8wIzVAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=194&vpy=36&dur=946&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=90&ty=152&sig=100402466370028585364&page=7&tbnh=142&tbnw=97&start=168&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:168 then I went to the entrance area where Eve was waiting for me. Natalya and Beth were already out there. My entrance music started to play and I rushed out. I posed at the top of the ramp and then walked down the ramp with a bounce. I stopped at the end of the ramp and waited for Eve to come. Finally her music played and she came up behind me and hugged me. We got into the ring and got on the top turnbuckles. Then we jumped off and went to our corner. Eve was going to start off against Beth. The bell rang and Eve took off and started to beat the crap out of Beth. Towards the middle of the match, Eve tagged me in. I was so nervous. At first I was getting the crap beat out of me. Then I started to get the momentum to take over in the match. I then performed my finisher, a standing moonsault, and went for the pin.

"Here are your winners Eve and Crystal Joy!" I hugged Eve and then we went up the ramp.

"You did amazing! Who knew you had it in you to do that moonsault."

"Yeah I know. I just kinda did it. You know, I channeled my brother." I told her. We hugged and parted. I rushed to my locker room and changed into this: .com/imgres?q=christy+hemme+tna&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1027&bih=611&tbm=isch&tbnid=28DK4JKoyuhIYM:&imgrefurl=./key/christy%2520hemme%2520tna&docid=UDzZjcgYRyAHiM&imgurl=&w=426&h=640&ei=ubo5T6NI5O7SAaPFxZgL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=723&vpy=200&dur=1249&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=101&ty=173&sig=100402466370028585364&page=6&tbnh=137&tbnw=91&start=137&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:137 I rushed back out of my dressing room and fell into a pair of arms.

"You better watch where your going." A deep male voice said. I looked up and looked into the eyes of Ted DiBiase.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He put me on my feet. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I have another promo with Phil about the Elimination Chamber coming up." I answered.

"Need protection? Who knows who Kane is going to attack next and I would hate it if you where next." He answered. I nodded. We started to walk to the the backstage interview area. "Your match was great tonight."

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. Did you brother teach you what you did out there?" He asked.

"Indirectly."

"Really? How so?" he asked.

"I watched my brother practice for the longest time. I was his manager when he was on the Indy circuit. He was Matt Sydal and I was under Crystal Joy. We had the best talent-manager relationship that anyone ever saw."

"Did you wrestle in the Indy circuit?"

" was my first time wrestling ever." I answered. We stopped at the interviewing area.

"Well, I think we should celebrate. Dinner tonight?" he asked. I nodded. "I'll pick you up at your room say around 7?" I nodded. "See you tonight." I nodded and he left.

~Later That Night~

"What am I suppose to wear?" I asked Eve. She sat on my bed as I tore through my closet. I took out a few dresses and stared at them. I tossed them on my bed.

"Something classy. Ted's probably gonna take you out to a nice restaurant." Eve answered.

"I'm so nervous. He'll be here in 10 minutes and I haven't finished my make up." Eve got up and pushed me to the bathroom.

"Go finish your make up and I'll find you something fabulous to wear."

"Thanks. I owe you." I told her. I finished my make up and then I heard a knock on the door. I heard some people talking. "Eve who's at the door?" I called out.

"Your date." Eve called back. She knocked on the door and handed me this:.com/imgres?q=purple+date+dress&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1027&bih=611&tbm=isch&tbnid=wgIpDdeQo7CeLM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=zNgJlZzVt53vBM&imgurl=.&w=320&h=442&ei=8Jg9T5evGYjs0gGatbyvBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=225&vpy=69&dur=459&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=114&ty=145&sig=100402466370028585364&page=2&tbnh=131&tbnw=97&start=21&ndsp=29&ved=0CKMBEK0DMBY I changed and then I walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow. You look great Addison. Amazing." He handed me flowers. "These are for you."

"Oh. They are amazing. Thanks Ted." I handed them to Eve. "Can you put these in a vase for me?" I asked. She nodded and took the flowers. "Thanks."

"Ready?" Ted asked offering up his arm.

"Yeah." I answered taking his arm.

"Bye Eve." Ted said.

"Bye! Use protection!" Eve called out behind us as we went towards the door. We laughed and walked out the door.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see." He answered and we walked to the elevator. He held my hand as we walked out of the elevator and through the lobby. We walked out of the hotel and there was a 2012 Mercedes Benz. He opened the passenger door and I got in. He got into the car and started to drive. He pulled into a parking lot and we got out. There was a Italian restaurant called Antonio's. We walked to the door. I looked around and admired the decor while Ted got us a table. "Come on Addison." He whispered in my ear. His whisper in my voice sent chills down my spine. He took my hand and we followed the hostess to our table. He held out my chair for me. He sat across from me. I was a little confused why we were at a table for four when there was two of us. Then my question was answered.

"Hey Ted!" I looked and saw Randy with his wife Sam. Ted stood up and hugged Randy and Sam. "Hey Addie." I waved.

"Hey Randy!" I said.

"Sam, this is Addison Korklan. Addie, this is my wife Sam." Randy said as he held out the chair for his wife.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Sam said.

"Like wise." I opened my menu and looked at it trying to find something to order. Ted ordered us wine and then looked at his menu. After we ordered, Ted and Randy started talking about some of our co-workers: who was dating who, who was doing what, who was related to who. Then they got started talking about sports.

"So Addison how do you know Randy and Ted?" Sam asked me.

"I work with them. I am a backstage interviewer." I answered.

"Oh that's nice. How did you get into the business?" She asked.

"My brother. He told the WWE when they signed him that they had to take me if they wanted him." I answered.

"You and Ted aren't serious are you?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"We just started to date. This was our first date." I answered. The food came and I ate in silence as Sam, Ted, and Randy talked about the old times. Once I was done eating I put some money on the table and excused myself to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my make up and then looked around. Then I found it: my way out of here. I opened the window, took my shoes off, and carefully climbed out of the window. I walked back to the front of the restaurant, put my shoes on and went to the street and hailed a taxi. "Hilton Hotel on 5th please." I asked the cab driver. The cab driver nodded and started to drive me back to the hotel. Once the cab got to the hotel, I paid him and went inside. I walked to the elevator and back to my room.

"How did it go?" Eve asked. She was sitting up on her bed watching a movie and flipping through a magazine.

"Fine." I answered. I really didn't feel like talking about how I didn't like the fact that it was a double date, I was ignored by my date all night, and that I climbed out the bathroom window and took a cab back here. I washed my make up off, put my hair in a messy bun and then changed into some sweats. I laid on my bed.

"Long night?" She asked.

"You have no idea." I answered.

"Your phone was ringing while you were washing up."

"Who was it?" I asked reaching for my phone on the nightstand.

"I don't know. I didn't look at it or answer it." I smiled at her. That's what I loved abut Eve, she respected my privacy. I looked at my phone and saw 4 missed calls from Ted and Randy. I deleted Ted's voicemails but I listened to Randy's

"Hey Addie. It's Randy. Where the hell are you? Did you fall in the toilet? Call me."

"Hey Addie! It's Randy...again. Sam told me you didn't fall in the toilet and you weren't even in the bathroom. Call me. Ted's kinda upset right now. Call me call me call me. Ok? bye." I deleted the messages and texted Randy.

Im fine. Im in my room w/ Eve. I texted him. I watched the movie with Eve and then fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up and changed.

Went to the gym downstairs. Be back later. I wrote. I left the note on Eve's phone because I know the first thing she does is check her phone. I put my phone on my bed, grabbed my hotel key and then started for the gym. After working out for about 2 hours, I went back to the room. I looked and saw Eve was getting ready.

"Good workout?" Eve asked. I nodded. "Well hurry up and get ready our flight is in a few hours and you know how long it takes to get through security."

"I'll be in and out in 10 minutes and my make up doesn't take that long. All I have to do is put on some foundation and then bam I'm done." I said. I grabbed some clothes and took over the bathroom. I showered, put my make up on and braided my hair, and then changed into jeans and a tank top with a hoodie. I came out and put my clothes in my bag. I zipped up my duffle and slipped into a pair of TOMS. Eve and I grabbed out things and then went to the airport.

"So what happened last night?" Eve asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Both Ted and Randy stopped by the room when you were at the gym. Ted was really upset."

"It was a double date. He ignored me the whole time. Once I finished dinner, I paid for my dinner, went to the bathroom and climbed out the window." I explained.

"Damn!" Eve said.

"I know."

"Well, maybe things will get better."

"Maybe." I popped in my headphones, played some music on my iPhone and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later when the plane started to land. I put my headphones in my bag along with my iPhone. Once, the plane landed I got up and grabbed my bags. Eve and I got off the plane and headed straight for the hotel.

"I'm going out for dinner with Kelly and Alicia wanna come?" Eve asked after we unpacked.

"Nah. I just feel like shit today. I just wanna shower, order room service, sit in bed with my sweats and watch movies with the room service." I answered.

"Suit yourself. Want me to bring you some dessert?" I shook my head no.

"No. but thanks anyways." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Eve left and I ordered room service, and went to shower. Right after I got out of the bathroom from my shower, my room service had come. I opened the door and found Ted standing there with my room service.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to make it up to you." He answered. I took the plate.

"Nice try." I said. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I knew I was being stubborn but I didn't care. I ordered a movie and sat up in my bed and started to eat. The next day, I got up and went to the gym. Last night was just what I needed. Today was going to be kick ass bounce back day. After I went to the gym I found some roses in a vase. I picked it up and looked at the card.

Addison-

Please give me a chance to explain everything. I really want to make it up to you. I really want to make it up to you. I feel terrible for the way our date went. Please call me so we can talk.

-Ted.

I smiled and opened the door.

"What are you so smiley about?" Eve asked. I held up the flowers. "Ohhh nice. Ted?" I nodded. "So what are you going to do?" I put the flowers down and picked up my phone. I dialed his number.

"You got my flowers." Ted answered.

"Yeah."

"So tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Tonight. 7?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect." He answered.

"Great I'll see you then." I hung up and started to get ready. I changed into this:.com/imgres?q=cute+date+outfits&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=N&rls=en&biw=1008&bih=609&tbm=isch&tbnid=2i8jWPppCWsLdM:&imgrefurl=.net/college-life/what-to-wear-to-parties-5-cute-going-out-outfits/&docid=SYbnhL3V5lP0hM&imgurl=.&w=444&h=360&ei=i99GT-7JD8ry0gH9vfm1Dg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=290&sig=100402466370028585364&page=1&tbnh=113&tbnw=142&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=103&ty=19 and did my hair and make up. I looked at the clock. 7:00 pm. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey your date is here." Eve poked her head in the door. "Damn you look hot!"

"Thanks." I left the bathroom. "Hey Ted!"

"Hey Addison. Wow you look...amazing. Honestly. Wow." Ted said.

"Thanks." I said.

"These are for you." He handed me a small box of chocolate.

"Awe. Thanks." I took the box of chocolate.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." We left the room and went to the elevator. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"No hints. I'm not telling you." He told me. We walked out of the elevator and went to the front of the hotel. The car came around and we got in.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Cause then it would ruin it." He answered. He pulled into a parking lot where there was an Italian restaurant. We went inside. He gave the hostess his name and she led us to a table for 2. I was satisfied this time because this meant that there was a better chance of no one interrupting our dinner. We sat down and ordered.

"This is nice."

"This is how our first date should have been."

"I know. That wasn't really how I thought it would be."

"Sorry for that date."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I climbed out the window."

"It's fine. I was just worried about you."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Our food came, we ate and then we left the restaurant and went back to the hotel. "Hey Addison."

"Yeah?" I looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Be my girl?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and kissed him.


End file.
